Fledglings and Other Deaths
by Mrs.Stockholm
Summary: Jerry's opinion on the people he has killed.
1. Adam

Disclaimer-Trust me, if I owned any of these characters there would have been doing way better things than trying to kill one another.

A/N-Slightly AU but not developed.

I chose Adam first because it was convenient. The stepmother, Kate, drifting slowly away from father, Thomas, and perfectly ready to find social interest, friend or otherwise, outside of her husband if need be. It took less than five minutes to get myself invited inside and in twenty I had three bodies on the floor already turning.

Of all the fledglings I was planning to gather, I thought maybe Adam was going to be my favorite. The silly science fair ribbons and education certificates in the living room told me he was smart, but the way he'd tracked me said more.

He was practical. Ed was intelligent, that I knew too, but he was too impetuous. He hurried, talked big game, tried to be the hero. Adam watched and learned. He ran, then fought, but didn't beg. Those quiet moments before the kill are when I decide the measure of a man. In the moments before I killed Adam, he measured up to more than I could have imagined.


	2. Ed

Ed was fun to kill. I love a good chase and you really don't get many anymore now that there's all the secrecy and police and cars for escaping in. It was nice to relive the days when running away meant running away.

I'll admit I didn't really consider him a threat. He knew what I was, thought he knew how to kill me, but he didn't have the guts to do it. God only knows where he got his information from. Between Stoker, Rice, and all the bloody others cashing checks by selling stories reliable intel isn't exactly easy to find.

He ran hard, though, so I give him credit there. And it's not like I lied when I said he was going to be a good vampire. All that rage and resentment makes a hell of a killer. Just wish I could have seen his face when he realized Charlie was getting immortality too.


	3. Doris

Of all the children I made in Vegas, Doris is the one I almost feel bad about. All she wanted was a little roll in the hay, don't we all, and she ended up locked in a closet for a day and a half.

Let me mention right now that I don't usually do that. I built those rooms to hold the fledglings until they settled in their skin. 'Sensitive' is probably a good word to describe them after the bite. Agitated and uncontrollable come to mind too.

So even though me and Doris had our fun, Charlie interrupted that with his little phone call to the police and things didn't turn out quite how I thought they would.

For that, I feel bad.


	4. Ben and Mark

Mark and Ben were easy kills. Normal, common. Unsuspecting and quick, the only reason they were anything more than dinner was because they knew the who's and where's and the rest of the shit about the neighborhood. The other side of the Charlie and Amy bias, more opinion on what made them tick and more up to date too. They were so human I could barely tell them apart. The only clue was Mark's higher level of assholism.

They died fast and rose with the basic fledgling behavior: eat, burrow, listen to the leader. It may not sound like a kind existence but I care for my children, even the stupid ones. I fed them and gave them a home. I was there for the first twitchy hours and watching their fangs descend.

It went well, no suspicious friends snooping around with crosses and stakes. Nice. Common. Normal.


	5. Edinburgh

I fucked up when I went after John and Dana. They fought like hell and did their best to leave a mark.

Little James ducked out the back as Dana stood her ground. Crazy, mothers. They'll let you rip their throats out if their precious little ones get, say, ten seconds more of life. Fathers aren't quite so clingy but you find a few with a bit of that selflessness.

I took three bullets to the torso and a chair across the back before I drained John. Then I got my hands on his wife and thirty years later I'm watching little James on the telly all grown up and playing vampire hunter.

The show was all flash and bang but ol' Jaime still remembered what I'd done. Peter Vincent. Borrowing from your parents' names, classic pseudonym. Jonathan Peter Ward and Dana Vincent 1950 to 1981, Loving Parents and Friends. That night had stuck in James's head and, fake as he pretended to be, he was ready if someone came around for another shot.

I don't have any regrets mind you, but if I ever had to choose a kill to undo, that night in Scotland would be it.


	6. Ginger

Ginger wasn't my kill, but I liked her. She had fire and she wasn't afraid to use it. Honestly, I'm surprised Ed could take her. I wish my first kill had been so impressive.

Anyway, she went down fast and when she came up again I was glad to welcome her home. After all, she was an orphan and what kind of heartless killer would I be to turn a defenseless fledgling away?


	7. Amy

If she'd been on her own, I don't know that I would have turned Amy. She's ripe and all, but I mostly got a big kick out of using her to threaten Charlie. I suppose I would have anyway. I mean, I turned half the other punks in the neighborhood and most of them with less charm than her.

When I was holding her in the club she gave me a nasty glare and even as she let me win she told me her Charlie Boy would come to the rescue.

She's a funny one, all strong, popular girl one minute then a quiet romantic underneath. She's got a will that's strong as iron either way. I like her, dead and alive. It's entertaining to be near strong women.

So I guess life's about to become really entertaining.


End file.
